Damn All Heathens
by VampyreBliss
Summary: Read to see what happens to unlucky people who have to watch children at daycare
1. Default Chapter

"Have a ball, she says. YEAH. mkay." She shook her head, auburn curls flying. "Easy for HER to say. she's not the one doing this crap." She grabbed her brush, and viciously attempted to rid her curls of the evil tangles, but to no avail. Sighing, she gave up, and put on a hat. "Screw this. Maybe THIS will teach me to take better care of my hair." Though it looked better unruly, she never thought so. Her opinion of herself was in the negatives. She hated her name, (Rosha. "What the HELL kinda name is that?" is what people always said to her) and she hated her height (five foot six was average "Boring" she would say, as she rolled her eyes). She even hated her figure, which, according to everyone else's opinion (which she never paid attention to anyway) was flawless. She snorted, and said "Yeah, if you like stick figures." Sighing, she walked out of her bedroom door, and made her way down the stairs to the living room. Her sister was waiting there, the one who told her to have a ball. Rolling her eyes, she tried once again to figure out why her sister thought she would be able to have a ball going to work at a day care. All the little terrors running around, plastering her with oatmeal, ice cream, and anything else clumpy, cold or slimy. She nearly shuddered with the thought. She shot daggers at her sister with her eyes. It was all her fault. If her sister hadn't decided to go house hunting TODAY of all days, she wouldn't have to go baby- sit heathens. Her sister smiled innocently at her. "Are you looking forward to your day? It shouldn't be too hard. you will only be in charge of the two year olds. and all that talk about 'terrible twos' is all crap." Her sister's shoulders shook in her attempt to stifle her giggles. Once more, Rosha glared at her sister. Really, Melisant could be such a bitch.  
  
After glaring at her sister for what seemed like hours, she shook her head at her. Really, that smile was beginning to annoy the hell out of her. Damn her for being so smug. WHY couldn't she have waited to go house hunting until a day when she didn't have to work at the day care? OH NO. it was MUCH more fun to make ROSHA do it. In Rosha's opinion, it was a very unique type of torture her sister was putting her through. She stomped her way back up the stairs, and grabbed her car keys from the bureau. The "don't worry, be happy" key chain seemed to mock her. "Yeah, sure." She muttered under her breath. "I'm fixing to be tortured by a gaggle of two year olds, but I'm supposed to be happy." She looked in the mirror, and rolled her eyes at her reflection. She then asked it pitifully, "I'm going to die today, aren't I?" Her reflection simply stared back solemnly. "Fat lot of help you are," she huffed. As an after- thought, she snagged a jacket off the back of her door, and walked back down the stairs. She called to Melisant, "If I die today, I want you to know that I will hold you personally responsible." The only response her sister gave was to laugh at her. Growling, Rosha walked out the front door. Approaching her car, she felt a sense of calm enter her. She loved to drive. That was one thing she was glad for, she had a thirty-minute drive to the day care center. She figured that she could calm herself down, and kinda motivate herself. She didn't really want to go there in a terrible mood, for she was afraid that she may take it out on the children there. It wasn't THEIR fault that Melisant decided to spring this job on her. She was going to do her best to be positive about the day she had ahead of her. It was a decision she was going to regret making. 


	2. Chapter Two

Once there, all seemed calm. She informed the receptionist that she was filling in for her sister, Melisant Crispin, and she identified herself as Rosha Crispin. The receptionist nodded, but still insisted on seeing her identification. She also requested that Rosha give her Melisant's phone number, so that she could verify the change with her. Rosha groaned inwardly, and dutifully rattled off the home phone number. After a few moments of talking with Melisant, the receptionist wished her a good day, and hung up the phone. Smiling brightly at Rosha, she said, "Well, all seems to be in order. I hope you are not offended by my requests, but you see, we all have the children's best interest at heart, and we do not wish to allow someone who is unauthorized in, unless we have permission." Rosha nodded, and the receptionist (who's name tag said Mary) hit a button under the desk, and a buzzing noise was heard. Rosha gave Mary a curious look, and Mary pointed towards the door -half door, really, because it only came to Rosha's waist.- and said, "The latch has been released, you may enter now." Again, Rosha gave Mary a nod, and turned the knob on the door.  
  
As she walked through, there was a wall ahead of her, and to her right. Along the wall was a few tables, that reminded Rosha of her cafeteria in elementary school. Across from those tables was another wall, lined with high-chairs. She walked until she was in between the rows of eating stations, and directly ahead of her was yet another wall, though this one was covered in pictures, obviously drawn by the children who stayed at the day care. She glanced towards her right, and there was a door way, with another "half door". She walked over, and peeked in. It was empty, save for a few toys scattered about, and a diaper changing station. She walked back to the Mary's desk, and asked, "Where am I to go?" Mary pointed ahead, and Rosha turned and looked in the direction Mary was pointing. Ahead was another door, and to her left, two more. To the right there was a door way, and it lead outside to the play area. Mary said, "You are in charge of the two year olds, right?" Rosha nodded, and Mary pointed at the door that was straight ahead. "They're in there, and they're all yours, Miss Crispin." Rosha forced a smile on her face, and went over to the door. There was a harried looking woman inside, and she smiled with utter relief when she saw Rosha. "You must be the young woman replacing me." The woman frowned. "Wait a minute, you aren't Melisant." "No," Rosha replied, "I'm her sister, Rosha. Melisant is house hunting today, and asked for me to fill in for her." The woman nodded, and walked towards the door. "Well, then, these guys are all yours." Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "If I were you, girl, I would not have agreed to your sister's request. Thursday's are the day that the really mis-behaved children are here. This is going to be a hellish day for you, Miss Rosha." Rosha smiled, a little worried. "They are only two, Miss..?" "Katrina" the woman supplied. "Katrina, right. As I was saying, they are only little two year olds, Miss Katrina. what harm can they possibly cause?" Katrina simply laughed, and shook her head. "You will find out soon enough, dear. Now if you will excuse me?" she said, as she gestured to the door way that Rosha was blocking. "I really must run, I think I would like to make a trip to my doctor's office." Rosha quickly moved to let Katrina by, and walked into a veritable hell. 


	3. Chapter Three

The sight that greeted her floored her. There were toys scattered everywhere, but they were not scattered because the children were simply playing with them. No, they were scattered because they children were PELTING them at each other. She cleared her throat, and wondered where to begin. The noise attracted the children like a gazelle attracting a lion, and all at once, toys of numerous shapes and sizes were being pelted at her. She gave a small shriek, and dodged out of the way of the miniature missiles. That didn't deter the children, oh no, it did exactly the opposite. They ran after her, giggling all the while. Oh, what fun they were having, throwing their precious "weapons" at the poor defenseless woman. Finally, after having being pelted by a baseball, ("Where in the HELL did they get a baseball????") she shouted, "ENOUGH!" She glanced at her shin bone, and was surprised to find that blood was trickling from the small cut the baseball had given her. The children all stopped in their tracks, and did the only thing they knew to do. They cried. And not simply small tears, running down their chubby cheeks. No, these were loud alligator tears. A few of the children actually threw themselves to the ground, to grace the floor with their tiny fists and feet. Those were the children who decided that sobbing loudly wasn't going to get them their way. No, they decided that to get their way, they had to SCREAM. Horrendous, blood-curdling screams filled the room, that, quite obviously, got Mary running to see what was wrong.  
  
Mary burst through the door, panting as if she had just run a marathon. "What's going on here? Why are they all screaming?" She yelled, as she clamped her hands over her ears. "Uh." Rosha stammered. "Well, I uh. um. it was like this. They started throwing their toys at me, and, well, after one of them pelted a BASEBALL at me," she pointed to the cut on her shin, "I kinda. um.. yelled at them, that that was enough. And. well, you came running, and I started explaining." She stopped talking, realizing that she was rambling. Mary looked at her, with a look of utter confusion on her face. "But Rosha. they are only two years old. Are you -quite- sure that they started throwing things at you?" Rosha nodded emphatically. "Yes ma'am, I am quite sure. where else would I have gotten the injury on my leg?" Mary smiled at her, the kind of smile that one would give a child before explaining something to them that they might not buy. "Now, Rosha. Really. Are you sure that you didn't just hit your leg on the table? We have had many people who have watched these children do that, you know." Rosha gritted her teeth, and made herself count to ten. She was in serious danger of losing her temper. When she had reached ten, she exhaled slowly. "That only means that these. these.. children have attacked people before. Now I've heard of 'When Animals Go Bad', but now it's 'When CHILDREN Go Bad.'" A frown of disapproval crossed Mary's features. "Rosha, you aren't seriously considering that the children did this on purpose are you? Because I assure you, that at the age of two, they simply cannot grasp the concept of premeditation." Rosha glowered at the receptionist, but forced herself to nod. "Yes, I am sure you are right, Mary." The children grinned smugly up at Rosha, as one by one, they crowded around Mary, as if vying for her attentions. Mary beamed up at Rosha. "See? They are nothing but perfect angels." Of course, Mary walked away as she said it, so she did not hear Rosha's bitter laughter. 


	4. Chapter Four

After Mary left, Rosha turned to the children, who, to her, had devious looks on their faces. She looked at them all for a few seconds before speaking. "All right, you little heathens, the jig is up. I know your game. I'm on to you, like white on rice. You think that I am going to be outsmarted by a bunch of little kids? HA! Think again, you evil little rug-rats. There will be no more manipulating the receptionist, cause you and I BOTH know that if you are angels, then heaven is really hell. Now that we have that out of the way, I expect you all to clean up this mess that you've caused, while I go in search of a band-aid." The children looked up at her with cherubic faces, and then looked towards each other, as if silently conversing with each other. Rosha nearly panicked. "OH NO you don't. There will be NO plotting my demise amongst yourselves either." She nodded to herself, satisfied that her order would stop any shenanigans from occurring. She should have known better. As she was in the bathroom hunting down a band-aid, she noticed that it was oddly silent in the room that held the devil's minions. She frowned to herself, then shrugged. "AHA!" She exclaimed as she located the band-aids. Taking one out, she applied it to her wound, and then slipped out the bathroom door. When she looked around, she gasped. All of the toys were cleared from the floor, and the children were all lying on the floor, peacefully snoozing. Rosha canted her head to the side, and smiled to herself in relief. "Well," she thought to herself, "perhaps they were just cranky because they needed naps." She walked over to a rocking chair that sat in the corner, and lowered herself into it with a sigh. She was thinking to herself that this job might not be as hard as she imagined, when a bird flew onto the window- sill. In her distraction at looking at the bird, she didn't notice that all of the children opened their eyes at that moment, and a red glow seemed to emanate from them as they smiled wickedly amongst themselves.  
  
Rosha thought that, while they slept, she would look at a few of the magazines that she had seen on the receptionist's desk. She quietly tip- toed out of the room, as not to disturb the children. When she reached Mary's desk, the receptionist smiled at her. "Is everything better now?" Rosha smiled back and nodded. "Yes, everything is going fine now. I think that the children were just cranky before. They are all sleeping now." Mary frowned. "But Rosha, the children do not lay down to take their naps for another two hours or so." At that very moment, child-like laughter was heard coming from the room that the turds occupied. Rosha groaned, and ran to see what was going on. When she entered the room, she smelt a vile smell wafting through the doorway. Before she even looked, she knew, knew what those things had done. The walls, once a sparkling array of colors, was now splattered with brown, green and black feces. "YOU LITTLE SHITS!!!" Every one of the now bare-bottom children looked at her and giggled. The giggling was abruptly ceased as their lips got pouty, and tears glistened in their eyes. Rosha rolled her eyes, and then a thought hit her.. No. it couldn't be. Nevertheless, she turned around, and there stood Mary, with her hands on her hips. "Now Rosha, really. I know that you didn't want to do this job today, but spreading the children's. poop on the walls is NOT going to get you out of it. Now come with me, and I will show you where the sponges and the disinfectant is." Rosha exploded. "You cannot HONESTLY think that I did this??? Why on earth would I?" Mary looked at her sternly. "As I said, Rosha, I know that you did not wish to do this today, but that is no reason to act so childishly. Apparently your parents did not teach you well, you were obviously too coddled as you were growing up. But if you think for one minute that I am going to stand her and let you blame these innocent infants for this." Rosha interjected. "INNOCENT???" she shrieked. "These children are anything BUT innocent, Mary. These little HEATHENS were giggling with demonic glee before you came in! Then they decided to switch their moods, in order for you to blame me! And it WORKED!!" Mary shook her head, and then took Rosha by the arm. "Let me show you where the sponges and disinfectant is," she replied again, totally dismissing Rosha's ranting. Rosha shook her head in defeat. Score two for those damn heathens. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once Mary had shown her where the cleaning items were, she grabbed a bucket and some bleach. She dumped all of the bleach in the bucket, and added steaming hot water to it. She took the handle of the bucket and snatched a sponge off of the shelf. Grumbling to herself the whole way, she dutifully walked back to the room, where she found the children sitting calmly in the center of the room. "Boy, do I feel terrible for your parents," she muttered, before walking to the dirtiest wall. She dipped the sponge in the water, and hissed as the heated liquid burned her skin. She heard a giggle, and glared in the general direction of the now hated noise. She wrung out the sponge, and began wiping the walls clean of the defecation. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, she finished off that wall, and moved to the other. Once more a giggle was heard, and she looked towards the ceiling in frustration. Her eyes widening, she whimpered. "How in the hell.. Never mind, I really don't want to know how you got your shit on the ceiling." She moved steadily from wall to wall, making sure every speck of the vile stuff was removed. Wrinkling her nose now against the powerful fumes of the bleach, she got a box and stood it below the stain on the ceiling. Wiping furiously now, she was finished cleaning it in mere seconds. She climbed down from the box, and emptied the noxious liquid into the toilet. Throwing away the sponge, she turned to the sink, and turned on the water, where she then began to scrub at her hands. "Should have grabbed some gloves too." Sighing, she walked back into the room. "Alright you guys. lets get your diapers on." The children made the hated noise, and all of them walked or crawled to the other side of the room, right in FRONT of diapers. Their giggles turning to grins, they all stood up, to where she would physically have to move them if she wanted to get to the diapers.  
  
"All right you hated little things. MOVE IT. I want those diapers, and I am going to GET those diapers. Do you know WHY I want those diapers? Cause I ain't having you crap or pee all over the floor. I have had enough of having to clean up after your messes. So get out of the way now, or I'm going to chuck every single one of you out the window, got it?" The children, for once, listened to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she simply thought after a moment that they were just figuring out that she meant it when she said "my way or the highway." She counted how many children there was, and then she counted out the amount of diapers that she would need. She went and sat down on the floor, and said, "Alright, who's first?" A little blonde girl with green eyes toddled over to her, and obediently lay down. Rosha smiled at the girl, to show her that she was pleased with the child's action. The little girl grinned back at her, showing all of her two teeth. Rosha put on the girl's diaper without a scene, and then gestured to the other one to come forward. She was able to clothe every child in the room without problems. She stood up, put her hands on her hips and said, "Alright, what do you guys want to do now?" No one spoke for a moment, until a tiny voice said, "Eat." With that one word, all of the children got excited, as if they hadn't been fed in months. All of the children began jumping up and down, and came over to Rosha, tugging on her jeans, and stepping on her toes a few times. She rounded the group of them up, and took them to the tables, where she sat them down, again, without problems. After they were all seated, she walked over to Mary's desk, and asked what they were to eat that day for lunch. Mary told her that their food was already prepared, all she had to do was serve them. "That won't be too hard," Rosha said, and went to fetch their lunches. 


End file.
